Dark Devian (Race)
One of the 8 Races formed at the beginning of the ne''Twork universe by The Creator, the '''Dark Devian' (dahrk duh-vahy-an) Race was created to preside over Dark Energy. Average Stats Appearance As they are a variant of the Devian life form, the appearance of a Dark Devian is largely based on the general Devian characteristics. The main distinctions from the general Devian design are that a Dark Devian’s skin color is shades of gray or purple, their neck fur is black, and the sclera of their eyes are black. Culture Values As a Race whose Energy Type is of the Spiritual Energy Group, Dark Devians are one of two Races on Psi that have characteristics not entirely of their own will. The Dark EnerGenes that they possess (the power of which is personified within the Psi-Key as an entity) have varying amounts of influence on their thoughts. Those possessing low-power Dark EnerGenes exhibit mild amounts of mischievous behavior at best, while stronger ones find that they resort to frequent acts of violence and taking what they desire by force, possibly without even realizing it in extreme cases. Even outside of the possible influence of Dark Energy on their Psi-Keys, Dark Devians are a Race driven by power. If one is strong enough to take something, they are entitled to use that force to take it without repercussion. Traditions Only a strong-willed Dark Devian that possesses a powerful Dark EnerGene can actually remain in full control of themselves. This creates a clear pecking order among Dark Devians in that the strongest (physically and mentally) assume a role of power, using force to keep lesser Dark Devians in line. This ruler is known as a Neraz (nair-oz). Defiance of the Neraz in any way is grounds for execution by their hand. If the current Neraz is challenged by another Dark Devian to combat, the winner becomes the new Neraz. This loose means of succession, along with weaker-minded Dark Devians devolving to fighting anything that moves, all but guarantees that a small population of Dark Devians will be left standing no matter how many there were initially. History Alpha In the beginning of the ne''T''work universe, The Creator envisioned 5 distinct life forms that would come into existence. The Devian life form was intended to be air-based and act as an antithesis to the Aerian life form. It was granted access to two Energy Types to embody this contrast: Lightning Energy or Dark Energy. When the time came to divide the life forms it created into separate Races, The Creator split the Devian life form into two of them based on the Energy Gene they possessed. Devians that possessed a Dark Energy Gene became the Dark Devian Race. The Creator felt from the onset that Dark Devians would certainly spark conflict if allowed to interact with other Races, so they were placed within the country of Niwar, located in the Western Hemisphere of the planet Psi. Abilities The Creator gave the Devian life form the highest strength of all life forms, a trait that Dark Devians directly inherited. Dark Devians usually have the higher Strength between themselves and the Lightning Devian halves of the Devian life form’s population. The other universal characteristics of Devians such as wings and enhanced sight and hearing are also within the Dark Devian skillset. As already mentioned, all Dark Devians possess a Dark Energy Gene, some being more powerful than others. The possession of a Dark Energy Gene allows them to create Dark Energy at will, which can be used as a form of offensive projectile, if desired. Since it is an Energy Type that represents power, Dark Devians can also use Dark Energy to augment their Strength by varying degrees. This ability allows them to increase their flying speed by utilizing Dark Energy to increase the force used to move their wings. Category:Devian Category:Vital Info Category:Races Category:Dark Devian